Tie down hooks or handles may be secured to sidewalls of a cargo bed. These hooks may extend from the sidewall in a direction perpendicular to a fore-aft axis of the vehicle. Ends of tie down straps may be attached to the hooks to secure cargo loaded into the cargo bed. However, the forces exerted on the tie-down hooks by tie down straps may vary depending on cargo size and shape. Having hooks in fixed orientations may result in an undesirable loading condition which may lead to damage or deformation of the hooks or the sidewalls to which the hooks are attached. For example, if the hook extending perpendicular to a fore-aft axis of the vehicle is loaded at an angle of 45° angle with respect to the fore-aft axis, the tie down hooks or side panel mounting points may be damaged.